Afraid To Get Wet?
by NorryScruffyLover
Summary: Terra lead a happy life until a fateful meeting with a pirate flipped her world upside down. Now 2 years later she finds herself a pirate on the Queen Anne's Revenge on an adventure she'll never forget if she lives through it. Based on POTC:OST
1. Chapter 1

**Hello beautiful subscribers long time no see ^-^". So I went to see Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides yesterday and it was awesome! I do like the first 3 better thought but it was good in its own special way. So anyway I decided to start on my own little story at this point I'm not sure who's or even if my character will be paired with anybody I'm just gonna let it flow. Warning thought I will be ignoring certain facts like Norrington being dead sooo you never know he might just pop up somewhere. Oh and to anybody who reads my other story Embrace the Darkness I will be finishing that up very shortly so dont worry an update should come in about a day or two.**

**And now I shall stop talking and let you get to the part you're here for.**

* * *

><p>The sea was a very mysterious thing, she had a certain possession over those who claimed any relation to her, and those who belonged to her would always return one day no matter the circumstances...or consequences.<p>

The sea called to any who professed to have any connection with her, and this is why a certain mermaid-turned-pirate found herself in a rather perplexing and distressing situation on the deck of Blackbeard's ship.

Terra felt that call as she stared into the dark, swirling currents, deep down she knew it was always calling, always trying to pull her back into the place that had abandoned her before. It called her to reunite with her brethren and once again take up the fight to protect their home against humans. It called her to reclaim her freedom, the freedom to roam as far as she pleased with no restrictions. One leap would free her of being limited to exploring the decks of the Queen Anne's Revenge.

So why couldn't she jump? Maybe it was the fear of what would happen if she returned now, maybe it was that feeling of defeat that would plague her if she gave in and took up her old lifestyle again, or maybe just maybe she had found a connection that was even stronger than the call of the sea. The young woman leaned against the railing; green eyes locked onto the cove in the distance, if she were to jump now and only now would be the opportune moment. If she wanted to rejoin her race she would have to jump now.

She stared down at the dark, abyssal-like water as she thought. The waves crashed against the hull of the ship the closer it got inland. She took a deep breath before turning her back to the rail and heeding her Captain's call to get in the longboats and prepare to go to shore.

Her boat was some of the luckier ones who were to be on the shore and not used as bait. She refused to look at the water lest she come face to face with a familiar face all too soon. She knew they were there watching, she felt it and she knew that they felt her presence too.

The hairs on the back of her neck pricked to attention as she suppressed a shiver at the meeting that was inevitably coming. She knew that now she would permanently be marked a traitor to be killed upon sight. She prepared herself for this but in the very back of her brain a small voice was telling her she should have jumped when she had the chance.

Terra stood ankle deep in the water holding the net. She was not happy about her current position, not happy at all but it was too late to turn back now. She had sealed her own fate that day about 2 years ago when she saved that man from drowning. Her thoughts drifted back to that fateful day in the Caribbean.

_Terra happily swished her tail back and forth playing in the wake of a particularly large ship. She took care to stay a safe distance away and out of sight seeing as it was a pirate vessel. _

_She turned and twisted, dipped and dived in and out of waves trailing behind the ship and her crew as they traveled on oblivious to the amusement of their secret traveling companion. _

_This enjoyable little game of hers went on for hours until the feeling of the waves changed. The currents began to get a little stronger, the waves a little more rough. Her instincts were telling her a storm was forming and that meant she needed to leave the area the ship was in and get to safety deep under the surface. _

_Terra wasted no time in diving under and heading for the sea bottom. As she gazed up she noticed the surface of the water started to get rougher meaning the storm was worse than she thought it would be. _

_Now a little ping of worry went through her as she thought of the humans on the ship. Her mind told her to stay put where she was nice and safe at the seafloor, however her heart told her to venture to the surface to check on the ship and its crewmen._

_Eventually hr heart won over her mind and she slowly headed towards the surface. _

_As her head broke through a wave crashed down on her sending her tumbling through the water head over tail. She was beginning to think this wasn't the best thing to do after all until she heard the splash of a body being cast into the water as the ship tilted very dangerously close to the strong waves._

_As fast as she could and without considering what she was doing she raced toward the person afraid that they would drown if she didn't reach him quick enough. The closer she got the faster the current tugged him just out of her reach, with one mighty lunge she propelled herself towards the man. When she reached him he was slipping out of consciousness and his limbs were feebly trying to push his oxygen-deprived body whichever way the surface was. His movements got weaker as she laced one of her arms around his waist tugging his body towards the surface as fast as her tail could move her. _

_As both of them broke the surface his body slumped against hers. She set out for the ship he had fallen off in a panicked frenzy. It wasn't but a few yards away. _

_She spotted members of the crew looking over the rail no doubt in her mind that they were looking for the man she had rescued. As inconspicuously as possible she sank under the water pushing his body towards where the crew was searching._

_Cries of alarm were heard from the ship as they spotted the man, Terra did well to stay hidden beneath darkened waters until she felt the weight of the man being hoisted up and she darted back down under the water quick as lightning so as not to be spotted._

Terra was ripped from her thoughts as screams were heard coming from the boats being used as bait. Her heartbeat increased as she readjusted her footing in the water. Explosions were beginning to be heard and flinching a little at the sound of them she braced herself for the impact of hundreds if not thousands of mermaids running blindly into the shore. She was not prepared for what did hit them though.

Her heart almost stopped altogether as the mermaids caught on to their ploy and charged the net that parts of the crew were holding. Her eyes flicked back to Blackbeard who ordered no one to move even now this mission had turned suicidal.

Even Angelica looked uneasy about the way the tables had turned, Jack called to the crew to retreat from the water and Blackbeard overruled that judgment promising death to the coward who ran. By now mermaids were everywhere, they launched themselves out of the water with such ferocity it only took one of them to take down a couple of men at once.

Terra drew her sword and backed away from the net and shoreline when a hand grabbed her ankle yanking her feet from under her and another grabbed her other ankle with the intention of swiftly dragging her out to sea. She let out a frightened scream as she felt the hands disappear and a hand on her arm quickly helping her onto her feet. Terra nodded a quick thanks to her fellow crew member and quickly grabbed her sword impaling a leaping mermaid that was headed for the pair.

Terra stared at the blood on her blade for a moment horrified with what she had just done. Those few precious seconds she stopped gave a waiting mermaid the chance to attack her. Terra screamed as a piercing, searing pain shot through her arm as the mermaid latched onto her arm using its fangs it ripped through her flesh clear down to the bone.

At that moment she knew that her former race would do nothing short of making sure she died on that beach. With this thought embedded in her mind and with an angry look she drove her sword into the back of the mermaid cling to her arm.

The mermaid cried out in pain and dropped into the water as another launched itself at Terra's back. She whipped around just a little late as the mermaid slammed into her sending both women down into the water that was now turning even darker with the mixture of human and mermaid blood.

* * *

><p><strong>If you could please comment or review and tell me how you like the story concept or what you think of Terra maybe some things I could add or something I need to change and dont worry this chapter was more of an introductory to the character she will interact more with Jack and Angelica and others in the next chapter.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Recap: The mermaid cried out in pain and dropped into the water as another launched itself at Terra's back. She whipped around just a little late as the mermaid slammed into her sending both women down into the water that was now turning even darker with the mixture of human and mermaid blood.**

* * *

><p>The longer a mermaid stays on land the harder it becomes for their body to readjust to the water. As was the case for Terra, the mermaid forced her head into the murky sandy water in the shallows. Having stayed out of the water for 2 years her ability to breathe underwater had reduced greatly, in fact all of her mermaid abilities had weakened over the years. She began to panic as she felt her body beginning to slide away from the beach with the current; she knew being drug out into deeper waters would not end well for her.<p>

She kicked and thrashed about trying to wriggle her way out of the death grip the mermaid had on her. Her mouth involuntary shot open trying to pull oxygen into her body and sea water and sand rushed past her lips and began filling that vital space in her lungs. She struggled trying to get a hand on the slippery form that held her down keeping her body completely submerged in the dark water.

A great explosion shook the beach and with a swift kick she managed to dislodge the mermaid on her who released its captive and took off with her fellow frightened merfolk.

"Did everyone see that because I will not be doing it again?" came a voice that she figured was the cause of the explosion

'Leave it to Sparrow' the amused thought about her former captain was all she could manage as she crawled through the bodies and towards the shore unaware that a shiny patch of scales had began to form along the nape of her neck and down her hands and too exhausted to notice the gash on her arm was healing faster than it should have. She rolled onto her back on the sand, her body refusing to move any further. The last thing Terra remembered seeing as her vision began to blur was a curious glance being sent to her by a crew member who walked away from her obviously counting her to be among the wounded. After that the world in front of her eyes went black.

Days later, stiff muscles twitched as Terra's ears picked up the sounds of a group of people moving about on the beach. Slowly she came around to consciousness, gradually blinking open her eyes was all the movement she could manage at the moment. Green eyes locked onto green eyes, as Terra's vision focused she could make out a sailor's face. The man gasped a little in surprise, stepping back a pace in shock. He had mistaken her for one of the many dead bodies that littered the sand. He approached her again, much more cautiously this time and knelt down by her head but before he could open his mouth a gruff voiced called from behind him. Terra saw the man beside her scowl and he grumbled something.

"Mister Norrington, I take it you found some'tin' of interest?" came a familiar voice and Terra tried weakly to sit up so as to see the source of the voice. This only resulted in a slightly dizzying feeling and so she felt it was better to remain in her original position until assistance was provided.

"Aye" the man who had been called Norrington responded irritably before he redirected his attention to the girl in the sand. Terra took this moment to tug gently on the man's uniform and motioned for him to help her up. After he had complied with her request she managed small thanks, her voice sounding rather well for her condition. He nodded his head but his eyes were scanning her for any signs of distress or injuries.

"Aye that sure be some'tin of int'rest alright, or should I be sayin someone" came that same scratchy but familiar voice from before.

"Well I'll be a pig's tail! It's Terra!" came another recognizable voice from the man beside the first.

Terra's eyes widen as she looked at the two very different looking men. One clad in a naval uniform although he did look rather uncomfortable in that attire. The other was obviously not of naval affiliation but he looked like a wise old sailor.

"Mr. Gibbs! And Barbossa?" Terra spoke almost unsure if what she was seeing was real.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter is a little short because I have exams in about 5 days and so between this and studying for my pre-cal exam I am so pressed for time.<strong>

**As you can see I did add Norrington in the story because I was thoroughly upset about him dying in AWE and I feel like he would've been a good person to put in OST so I wanted him in my story.**

**I just want to thank the people that reviewed and kind of let me know the things I did wrong. It really helped me a lot for this chapter.**

**I know one review pointed out a lot of inconsistencies in the first chapter and I'd like to clear some up **

**I know in the first chapter Terra was considering jumping in the water to escape the ship and in this chapter I said her mermaid characteristics were a delayed reaction. This probably should have been in the first chapter because it would have shown why she was able to stand in the water without being immediately affected.**

**My idea is that a mermaid that's been on land for a long period would adjust to the water a lot slower than one like Syrena who was just pulled out. That's why in this chapter her scales began to show up gradually but she never completely turned mermaid. **

**And to explain how she could of escaped by jumping, she could have jumped at a good distance from the cove and she wouldn't have been detected by the mermaids before she regained her abilities again. **

**2. I will work on trying to transition between scenes smoother, it's a bad habit of mine to kind of jump from scene to scene but I will try not to do that in the future.**

**I hope that explains everything but if you still have questions leave it as a Review/Comment.**


	3. Updates

Updates coming soon. My laptop's out of commission at the moment because the screen is cracked and bleeding. My desktop is out of commission because the hard drive burned out or whatever it is they call it when they stop working. I should be getting a laptop in the next 2 weeks so then I'll be updating Embrace the Darkness, APH: Musical Drabbles, Afraid to Get Wet, and I will be doing a rewrite of Miami Heat. So all that should be up in 4 weeks at the longest, Thanks to all of you who've faved or commented on my stories.

Also if there's anybody who would like to consider becoming a Beta reader for me just tell me in the Review/Comment section.

Love you all bye 3


End file.
